<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>boy it's good to know i got a bud like you by youreapartofthelgbtcommunity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283292">boy it's good to know i got a bud like you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/youreapartofthelgbtcommunity/pseuds/youreapartofthelgbtcommunity'>youreapartofthelgbtcommunity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, besties!, greg and Alyssa are besties!, idk man, teen and up bc there's like 3 sex jokes?, this entire fic is wlw/mlm solidarity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:09:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/youreapartofthelgbtcommunity/pseuds/youreapartofthelgbtcommunity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey! I like your lunchbox.” A boy ran up to Alyssa Greene. “High School Musical is my favorite, my Nan and Gramps lets my cousin and me watch it everyday. I really like the guy who plays Troy.”</p>
<p>“Thanks!” Little seven-year-old Alyssa smiled brightly. “I’m Alyssa!”</p>
<p>“I’m Greg.” He smiled. “Wanna be friends, maybe?”</p>
<p>“Sure.” She smiled, swinging her lunchbox in one hand.</p>
<p>Greg smiled. “Wanna go on the swings for a few minutes? The middle schoolers just got off.” He pointed to them.</p>
<p>“Obviously.” </p>
<p>A few minutes turned into a few hours, and soon, with Mrs. Greene and Betsy Nolan watching nearby, the only sound from Edgewater Public Park was the children’s bubbling laughter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alyssa Greene &amp; Greg, Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>boy it's good to know i got a bud like you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey! I like your lunchbox.” A boy ran up to Alyssa Greene. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>High School Musical </span>
  </em>
  <span>is my favorite, my Nan and Gramps lets my cousin and me watch it everyday. I really like the guy who plays Troy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks!” Little seven-year-old Alyssa smiled brightly. “I’m Alyssa!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Greg.” He smiled. “Wanna be friends, maybe?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure.” She smiled, swinging her lunchbox in one hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Greg smiled. “Wanna go on the swings for a few minutes? The middle schoolers just got off.” He pointed to the empty swings, two were free right next to one another.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Obviously.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few minutes turned into a few hours, and soon, with Mrs. Greene and Betsy Nolan watching nearby, the only sound from Edgewater Public Park was the children’s bubbling laughter.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>For his twelfth birthday, Greg got a rope ladder to hang down from his windowsill.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Greg, let me up! Kaylee’s here. Is Emma visiting?” Alyssa called down. Greg peeked his head out his window.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m starting to think you’re only my best friend for my cousin.” He said dramatically, but he threw the ladder over the windowsill anyways. Alyssa just grinned and started climbing up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If Greg noticed the sad glint in his best friend's eyes when Alyssa saw Kaylee hug Emma as soon as she got in, he didn’t say anything. </span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>“You’re joining swim next year?” Alyssa chuckled, walking next to Greg in the parking lot of their middle school. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I heard that James Madison has a pretty good swim team.” He grinned. “Can we detour? I need to pick up Emma. Uncle Roger bailed last minute and told her to just come with me to Nans house.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, E-Emma?” Alyssa stuttered. “Yea, we can detour. I don’t mind a few extra minutes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Greg looked at her in confusion before turning his focus back to the sidewalk.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa climbed through Greg’s window. “Hey Greg you left your window open-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alyssa!” Greg said loudly. “You can’t just sneak up on me. I could’ve been busy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa rolled her eyes, sitting on his beanbag chair. “I told my mom I was going to Shelby’s. I need to talk to you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Bout what?” Greg asked, over his initial shock. He unpaused his game.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are we supposed to be dating?” Alyssa asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No?” Greg raised an eyebrow. “Sorry, ‘Lyssa, but I’m not interested.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not either, I’m just saying, are we like supposed to be?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” Greg shrugged. “Guys and girls can be friends.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea that’s what I told Kaylee, but she was insisting I date you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gears turned in Greg’s head. “Why don’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa squinted. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turned off his console and sat in front of Alyssa. “Not for real, obviously. But we can </span>
  <em>
    <span>tell </span>
  </em>
  <span>people we’re dating. Like a giant prank.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What happens when I actually find someone?” Alyssa chuckles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cheating scandal of the century!” Greg gasps. “My dear Alyssa, cheating on me!” He threw a hand over his forehead like he was about to faint. Then he grinned. “It’ll be fun.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She thinks this over for a moment. It would give her an excuse to hang out more with Greg, and..</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea. Why not. If it goes south we can ‘break-up’” Alyssa smiled, doing air quotes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly.”</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Greg I need you to let me in right now.” Alyssa called from the backyard. Greg glanced at Emma who’d been calling him down to say dinners ready. He shrugged and opened the window, throwing the rope ladder down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Emma’s here. Is that okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Alyssa said blankly. “It’s more of a one on one conversation.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Greg frowned at how serious this sounded. He gestured for Emma to go downstairs, and she did. When Alyssa got up into the room, she slumped against the wall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel like I’m hiding something.” Alyssa mumbled, barely registering Greg closing the door for them. “I just don’t want you to hate me, but- I only found it out recently-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s up, Alyssa?” Greg said softly. “You can tell me anything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How devout Christian are you?” Alyssa chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I only go to church for the free crackers and wine.” Greg said blankly. “Lay it on me, you can tell me anything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gay.” Alyssa said quickly. “I’m gay. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you apologizing?” Greg raised an eyebrow. “Alyssa, I would never judge you based on who you love.” He gently knelt in front of her, putting a hand on her shoulder. “I’m still your best friend, and I’m-” He paused. “Me, too. I’m gay too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa looked up at him. “Really? You..?”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea.” Greg smiled. “Sorry I ruined your coming out moment.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa returned the gesture. “No, that actually made it better.” She sniffled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well that makes this fake dating thing a hundred times funnier.” He chuckled. “Let’s go eat dinner?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa smiled softly.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Well, this is the last time Greg walks into Emma’s room without knocking. Because honestly? He could’ve lived without seeing Alyssa and Emma </span>
  <em>
    <span>making out </span>
  </em>
  <span>on the latters bed, Alyssa with a tight grip on Emma’s shirt. He coughed awkwardly and Alyssa caught sight of him, instinctively pushing Emma to the other side of the bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha-” Emma turned her head. “Oh. Uh.” She paused, gears turning. “You can’t tell Gran.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not gonna </span>
  <em>
    <span>out you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Greg squinted. “But you should lock your door.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not allowed to.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do not disturb sign?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa laughed. “Oh yea, cause a do not disturb sign isn’t suspicious at all. And like you would’ve listened to that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Greg rolled his eyes. “So you two-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea.” Alyssa said, high pitched. “For almost a month?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Greg chuckled. “When was I gonna be informed?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa blankly stared at her girlfriend, who just shrugged. So instead of answering, Alyssa grinned at him. He shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nan made dinner. Em, you might wanna uh-” Greg gestured to his own neck to try and convey what he was trying to say. “You have a little something.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gears turned in Emma’s head, and then she went red. “Alyssa!” She said angrily. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa chuckled nervously. “My bad.” She turned to Greg. “We’ll be down in a minute. Please don’t tell Betsy about this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Greg sighed. “You fucking lesbians.”</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Nan?” Greg asked at dinner, pushing around his mash potatoes. “How come I have an open door policy but Emma doesn’t?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Emma shot him a glare. Greg grinned, before turning his attention back to his grandma.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Betsy blinked. “Hm, you have a point, Gregory.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea! If I have to keep the door open when one of my guy friends are over, why does she get to keep the door closed when Alyssa’s over?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Alyssa’s straight.” Emma nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh obviously-” Greg threw his hands up in the air. “-because Nick and Kevin are </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> gay.” He said sarcastically.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa chimed in. “Would you be so surprised if Kevin turned out bi?” She raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Greg paused. “Still.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you just take the open door policy off for Greg?” Emma offered to her Gran, before exchanging a look with Alyssa.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Betsy shook her head. “Gregory has a point, I want to ensure neither of my grandchildren traumatize me and I made a mistake. I should’ve made you follow the same open door policy. Maybe it’s because Greg’s been living with me since he was little, I accidentally acted a tad harsher. Emma, I want you to keep the door open from now on.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Emma groaned. “That’s not fair!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why is it an issue?” Betsy raised an eyebrow, looking between Emma and Alyssa.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not, Betsy. Emma’s just..” Alyssa paused, trailing off. “On.. her.. Period?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Emma nodded. “Oh, yep, totally.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gross.” Greg mumbled.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna kill you, Greg.” Alyssa mumbled, shooting a glare his way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just don’t want to walk in on my dear, dear cousin and my beloved girlfriend about to have sex anymore.” Greg said matter of factly. “Are you coming over later-” He saw a student walk past them. “..Babe?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ew.” Alyssa whispered. “Yea, </span>
  <em>
    <span>honey</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She mocked him, chuckling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, see you later, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sugar bear</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He grinned. There was a beat of silence before they burst into laughter.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>“Alyssa?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh-huh?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I joined Swim to look at guys in speedos.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“... Gross.”</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Greg, you and I had sex.” Alyssa said matter-of-factly, walking into his room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cool, how was it?” Greg chuckled, not tearing his eyes away from his greg.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I told Shelby it was mind blowing but knowing you it was probably mediocre.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rude.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa sat down next to him. “Animal Crossing?”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Greg stuck his tongue out. “It’s Emma’s game. Don’t judge me, judge your girlfriend.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would never. Especially after last night.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Greg paused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened last night?” He asked. Alyssa grinned. Gears turned. “Oh gross. Gross. Grosssss..” He grumbled, inching away from her. “Vile woman. I’m gonna make sure Nan never lets you and Emma alone in this house again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa laughed.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>“Hey, Greg!” Alyssa ran up to him, hugging him. “The gig is almost up. Your contract is about to be completed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What contract?” Greg raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The fake dating one.” She smiled. His eyes widened. “Emma and I are going to go to prom. For real, as us. We’re going to finally be us- no matter what people think.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Greg grinned. “I’m happy for you, Alyssa. I hope you have the night of your life.”</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>After prom- if you could even call it that- Greg didn’t really think Alyssa had planned what happened. Don’t get him wrong, he trusted Emma more than anything- but it just didn’t add up. The hopeful look Alyssa had when he saw her waiting for Emma in the Elks Club that night. He had even heard Mrs. Greene explain what happened. He saw her run into the bathroom. So when Emma said that Alyssa had organized it- had tricked her and wouldn’t even come to the real prom, his immediate response was to go to the suspect herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alyssa.” He said, softly. “Uh, I want to talk to you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just leave me.” Alyssa mumbled, letting her head rest against her locker. “Everyone else is doing it. Emma’s gone, I’m kinda happy Kaylee and Shelby are gone- why don’t you just go too?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m your friend.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hurt your family.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Not on purpose.” He pulled her into a hug. “Look, I know you didn’t mean it. I see the way you two look at eachother. You love her, she loves you. This is just.. A rough patch, they happen.” He stepped back, gently squeezing her hands. “I’ve known you since I was seven. I know you didn’t hurt Emma on purpose. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>you wouldn’t even dream of it. You’re not losing me Alyssa, no matter what happens between you and Emma, we’ll always be best friends.” He paused. “Unless you actually end up pulling a </span>
  <em>
    <span>major </span>
  </em>
  <span>dick move but I don’t think that’s happening.” He smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa broke into a sob, and wrapped her arms around him once again. “Thank you-” She said softly. “For understanding, for being there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He patted her on the back gently. “That’s what friends are for.”</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>“I got into Julliard! Alyssa, do you know what this means?” Greg grinned. “We’re gonna be in the same city.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa blinked at him. “How did you get into Juilliard?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Greg paused. “.. Trent wrote a really good letter of recommendation and also apparently I can act and dance </span>
  <em>
    <span>really well</span>
  </em>
  <span>? I took some classes when I was a kid but then Nick started making fun of me-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re telling me, with barely any knowledge or practice in the subject, you got into an </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ivy League School </span>
  </em>
  <span>for it?”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa squinted. “Columbia wasn’t worth this much effort.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Emma’s going to NYU, we’re all gonna be together.” He smiled. “Don’t focus on the fact I’m naturally better than you, focus on the fact you’re not getting rid of this face for four more years.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh please, I feel like I can’t escape it. You’re probably also gonna end up my Cousin-In-Law one day.” Alyssa scoffed, before pausing. “Uh.” Greg had a huge smile on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t take that back, Alyssa.” He took a step backwards, like he was about to bolt. “Emma and Alyssa sitting in a tree..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you, five?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Greg stuck his tongue out and started running away.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Greg saw a rock land with a thud on his bedroom floor, he looked towards his open window. He peeked out and ducked when he was another rock coming his way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck? Alyssa, you could’ve killed me!” He said dramatically.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re way too extra. Get your keys, we’re going for a drive.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have a license.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa smiled. “But I do have a best friend who has a SUV.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We can listen to Zac Efron sing on the way there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“..I’m getting my keys.”</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Why are we at the old park again?” Greg looked at the empty area- Edgewater Public Park had been completely desolate after everyone began moving from town in the midst of the crisis.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is where we became friends. Considering we’re graduating in a week, I thought it’d be nice to come back to our roots?” Alyssa walked over to one of the benches, patting the spot besides her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, this is nice..” He smiled. “Is this it, though?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, Greg, is my company not enough for you?” Alyssa chuckled. Greg looked at her. She reached into her bag. “Fine. I made friendship bracelets.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grinned. “Aw, you weren’t kidding when you say you were going back to our roots. It’s like you’re a seven year old again.” Alyssa frowned, and he shook his head. “Just kidding.” He looked at the bracelets.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Forest green? That’s my favorite color.” He smiled. “Thanks Alyssa.” He slipped the bracelet on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She bumped his shoulder, holding up her matching pink bracelet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what friends are for.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>